


The Proposal

by regie027



Series: Choices [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied past Kyazumi, LGBTQ Female Character, Non-Canon Relationship, Romance, Sexual Content, kuvirasami - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regie027/pseuds/regie027
Summary: The pressure of being half of a celebrity couple is taking its toll on Asami and is menacing to drive a wedge between her and Kuvira. A trip to Ember Island might provide unexpected wisdom to understand what matters the most.Part of the Choices series
Relationships: Kuvira/Asami Sato
Series: Choices [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542517
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. One

Asami had been eying the glossy magazine delivered urgently by her assistant that now laid over the desk for several minutes. Elegant fingers drummed absentmindedly over the polished surface as her mind gears deliberated her next decision. 

The magnate felt drained. Wrangling with Future Industries’ logistics managers and Varrick’s lawyers over the new distribution agreements for the new line of industrial mechas had taken more time than she had expected. What she believed to be a simple task turned complicated when she had to personally intervene to make last-minute concessions demanded by one Innick Blackstone Varrick, extending the half-hour appointment into an hours-long battle between two titans of industry. After emerging exhausted but victorious from the negotiations, Asami looked forward to her fiance’s arrival and a quick dinner before finishing their preparations for their trip to Ember Island the next day. She had been appraising the crimson two-piece swimsuit she’d purchased just for the occasion with Kuvira in mind when she received the urgent message from her public relations manager. Not fifteen minutes had passed after Asami left her office for the day when the phones began ringing off the hook, leaving an embattled lone receptionist to fend off the reporters. They were requesting her immediate reaction to an article published in the prestigious Entrepreneur Magazine. It wasn’t the first time they had featured her in it so initially, she didn’t understand the sudden interest until her manager mentioned the words “favoritism” and “scandal.” Something clicked on her head and she didn’t like where it was headed.

With a resigned sigh, Asami picked the magazine up and flipped the pages until her own smiling face looking at her made her pause. The article began with a two-page color spread featuring a recent picture of herself and her fiance posing in front of her company’s new headquarters in Ba Sing Se. She remembered a similar photo from the cover of a prestigious women’s magazine, one of the many she and Kuvira had emblazoned since they announced their engagement. Asami had liked the picture so much she requested a framed copy that now sat at a privileged place in her office. Kuvira and she looked every inch the epitome of professional and personal success: bright, talented, and attractive to boot. But that success triggered the envy of her competitors, and the hatchet jobs soon followed in an effort to undermine her hard work. However, Asami hadn’t expected that a respectable publication would join in on the slanderous gossip she and her company had been subject to for the past months. Asami began to read, and she hadn’t gone past the first couple of paragraphs when she sensed the stirrings of a tension headache spread down her scalp and neck.

_“A union of love or of greed and convenience?” the headline read. “The CEO of Cabbage Corp has made shocking allegations of favoritism and blatant nepotism about the contracting practices between the United Earth Provinces government and Republic City’s own Future Industries._

_‘It’s pretty obvious how Future Industries keeps hoarding all the contracts if you know what I mean. I have nothing against Ms. Sato’s engagement to the president, but it’s obvious that we’re no longer on a level field to compete against Future Industries. I’m afraid this development will mean the end to my company,’ the executive lamented after Cabbage Corp’s latest shareholders’ meeting showed a steep decline in earnings for a third consecutive year after being stripped of their preferential status._

_The leader of the technology company based in Republic City is the latest to publicly voice concerns shared by other competitors regarding the economic policies of President Kuvira and specifically, how they have apparently given an edge to Future Industries increasingly since CEO Asami Sato joined the stabilizing effort….”_

Asami made it to the end of the article and her eyes went up. From her pursed lips a disgusted groan escaped as she furiously slammed the magazine over the desk. 

“I can’t believe the drivel I’ve just read! Cabbage Corp sure wasn’t singing this tune when they blocked us from doing business with Queen Hou-Ting during her reign so they could become their exclusive suppliers. And now they’re complaining about unfair practices? The gall! They can shove their complaints up their….!”

The door opened at the precise moment Asami tossed a drafting pencil in its direction. The newcomer barely avoided the projectile as she directed a questioning glance at her enraged fiance.

“Asami, what’s going on?” Kuvira approached her desk with slight trepidation. This was the last thing she’d expected just hours before embarking into what they’d planned as a much-deserved break from the media circus that lately followed them after they made their relationship public. The trip was in reality a business meeting, the first major overture between Future Industries and the Fire Nation, but the location made evident that their hosts fully intended in indulging play with work. Kuvira had been disappointed she would miss out on the fun until Baatar helpfully reminded her she could always request a change of her scheduled visit so it could coincide with Asami’s. Kuvira had been elated when she was informed Izumi had consented to the change and expected them both eagerly.

Asami pressed a palm against her forehead as she slid the magazine in Kuvira’s direction.

“This, this is what’s going on,” she retorted roughly as she stabbed the page with her index finger. Kuvira scooped up the magazine. She shot a disconcerted side glance at the fuming executive and proceeded to read the outrage-inducing document.

“As if my day hadn’t been difficult enough with Varrick’s cutthroat lawyers and dealing with Raiko’s unreasonable demands. To have Cabbage Corp suggest my company is getting preferential treatment because of our relationship is just disgusting!” Asami exclaimed with a huff as she threw her arms in the air.

After reading the article, Kuvira’s mouth curved into a grimace, realizing the source of her fiance’s ire. As president, she understood rather well what she was going through. In fact, she was all too familiarized with the sentiment. After long years of working tirelessly to preserve the fragile order in her country, she developed a thick skin after having every insinuation and epithet in the book thrown at by her opponents to discredit her work.

“Don’t pay too much attention to this. As you said, it’s just garbage,” the metalbender said, tossing the magazine into a wastebasket.

Asami’s brows furrowed deeply.

“Didn’t you hear what I just said? They’re insinuating I’ve been getting business from your government because I’m sleeping with you! To have the yellow press run those rumors is one thing, but coming from what I considered a respectable publication is something more damaging and it’s threatening my company’s reputation. It’s taken me a lot of hard work to bring this company back up from the depths my father’s shame sunk it into just to have these vile insinuations discredit it again.” 

Kuvira noticed the tension along her jawline and neck and the harsh tone of her voice, so different from her usual melodic lilt. Asami was genuinely outraged and she couldn’t place the last time she had seen her that angry, if ever. Usually, it was the other way around with Kuvira cursing a storm over the incompetence of bureaucrats bent on making her job more difficult. She would bellow her dissatisfaction to Asami, her right hand contorting into flexing a small metal slab in the sharpest of shapes she could conceive. During these rage fits, Asami would witness these outbursts sitting down, an elegant leg draped over the other as she observed Kuvira in thoughtful silence. Once the rant was over, Asami turned into the voice of reason until she soothed her more impulsive partner. Kuvira owed her a debt of gratitude she felt she could never repay for her role in transforming the impetuous Zaofu captain into a composed head of state. The image of a furious Asami unsettled Kuvira in ways she couldn’t understand.

“Asami, you shouldn’t let this get into your head,” Kuvira urged. They’re just jealous of your success and obviously, they’ve run out of material so they’re grasping at straws. Please don’t tell me you’re taking this seriously.”

Asami let out a long sigh. “I know this is shit but they couldn’t have picked a better moment,” She threw her head back, rotating her neck until she heard an audible crack. 

Kuvira moved to her side. “I think that was exactly the point. Everyone knows of your meeting with Firelord Izumi tomorrow. This was a premeditated attack,” she affirmed as she placed her hands over Asami’s shoulders. The metalbender sensed the knots tightening under her fingertips when she squeezed lightly the area where Asami’s neck and shoulders connected.

“Don’t you think I’m aware of that? They couldn’t beat me fair and square before, so they’re now trying to sabotage my success elsewhere!”

“C’mon ‘Sami, it’s just a negative article. It’s not the end of the world…” she commented with a tired voice. 

Her words had barely abandoned her mouth when she realized the mistake she had made, but it was too late. Asami spun on her heels abruptly, shooting a hard glance at Kuvira.

“I might not be the end of the world to you because it’s not your company we’re talking about here. It might not mean much to you, but for me, it’s my heritage and livelihood and I will do whatever it takes to protect it!”

“I know that ‘Sami…”

“You do? Because I’m starting to believe you don’t care about anything else but your political career. In fact, I don’t think you’re capable of understanding what this means to me at all!” 

“What?” Kuvira growled indignantly. Anger and incredulity flared up inside as her body coiled in reflex. She closed in on Asami, ready to unleash hell when suddenly, a still small voice sounded an alarm inside her mind, cutting a path of light through the red haze. Asami was watching her with narrowed eyes, cold as steel, hands rested on her hips in a challenge, lips quivering. It was as if she was taunting her, but Kuvira realized that if she gave in to the provocation, neither would possess the presence of mind to stop before they said hurtful things to each other. Ironically, it had been Asami who had instilled this awareness in her. 

“You’re right,” Kuvira conceded as she stared at the ceiling, allowing a calming exhale to abandon her lips. 

“I am?” Asami inquired, mystified. 

“Yeah, but that’s a subject for another moment. How about we call it a day? Tomorrow promises to be very busy and we’re both drained,” Kuvira proposed.

“You go ahead.” Asami sat down and placed a notepad and a pen in front of her. “I have to prepare a proper response before we leave. I’ll catch up with you soon.”

“Don’t take too long,” Kuvira brushed her lips against her fiance’s temple and turned around. By the time Asami finally joined her, Kuvira was already sound asleep. Asami felt the impulse of reaching out to her but decided against it. After the way she behaved, she felt she had no right to disturb her sleep, but her own conscience was about to make sleep nary impossible to her tonight.

~oOo~

“I know I’ve already said it, but I just wanted to reiterate how deeply honored I feel that you agreed to this meeting. I’m pretty sure you have other pressing issues than humoring droll business meetings,” Asami stated as she followed her host out of the lavish office and towards the equally lavish balcony overseeing a pristine beach strip.

“Anything that can improve my citizens’ way of life is a pressing issue to me and what your company offers certainly falls into that category.”

“I’m sure any of your capable ministers could have handled the negotiations,” the magnate replied as she appraised the Fire Nation’s ruler. Asami wasn’t used to having to raise her sight with other women but Izumi towered slightly over her. Her coal-black hair was carefully styled, not a hair out of place, with the shimmering headpiece exclusive of the office of the Fire Lord towering from her top knot. Amber eyes shielded by gold-rimmed glasses regarded her kindly.

“I know, but you’re not just any other company executive. You’re about to become the spouse of the ruler of the United Earth Provinces.” Izumi issued an enigmatic smile.

“I wish that fact didn’t weigh so heavily and that I could be regarded by my own merits instead of whom I’m marrying.”

“Do you regret your union with the president?” Izumi appeared startled by the unexpected candor.

Asami was flustered. “Oh no, not all! I didn’t mean to disparage our situation. It’s just that the past few days have been jarring to me and I’m afraid my personal relationship is affecting my business in ways I didn’t anticipate.”

“I see. Since we’re done with the work part of your visit, would you allow me to show you some of the island’s best sights?”

“I really don’t want to take more of your valuable time on account of my status, your royal highness.”

“I insist Ms. Sato. Besides, knowing my son’s inexhaustible pride for our fleet and your fiance’s military inclinations, something tells me we’re not going to see them until dinner.” Kuvira had joined General Iroh in a routine naval exercise that showcased the Fire Nation’s indisputable supremacy of the seas.

“If that’s the case, again I’ll be honored to enjoy the sights of Ember Island in your esteemed company.”

“Perfect. My chamberlain will come to fetch you in an hour.” 

~oOo~

Asami picked up the last morsel of her plate and wondered how it would reflect on her tableside manners that she had left her plate virtually clean. It had been ages since she had savored a true Fire Nation dish, and to have it prepared by none other than the royal court chef enhanced her experience tenfold. The fact that she was sharing this late lunch in the company of Izumi while enjoying the breathtaking view of the beachfront in the Fire Royal’s gazebo went beyond her wildest expectations.

“I believe our head chef will be very happy today,” Izumi commented as she observed Asami’s now empty plates that had been previously heaping with a variety of tasty dishes.

The engineer blushed profusely. “Excuse my manners, your highness. I can’t recall the last time I tasted something so exquisite!”

Izumi chuckled. “Don’t worry! You’re not the only expatriate of Fire Nation lineage who has reacted like this. I admit I take pride in knowing that our cuisine can’t be replicated outside of our national borders.”

“It certainly can’t and not for lack of trying. My staff always keeps my pantry always stocked with imports from Caldera City and the Shuhon Islands but I guess there are things that are impossible to replicate outside their place of origin.”

“And now probably you’re also getting more familiarized with Ba Sing Se and Zaofu dishes, to accommodate your fiance’s national gastronomy.”

Asami let out a soft smile. “I am. Kuvira likes those Zaofu vegetable wraps so much that we’ve become pretty good at preparing them whenever we have a chance to cook ourselves, although I did sneak in some Shuhon spices to the recipe. Hmmm, this is so good! Is this chocolate with a hint of jasmine?” Asami exclaimed as she imbued the iced frothy liquid that had been poured in front of her in a tall glass with red and gold dragon motifs.

“It is. That particular recipe is exclusive of the Royal Palace. It was quite an inspired and creative moment from Iroh himself. My dad liked it so much that he prohibited my great uncle from offering it in the Jasmine Dragon. He was actually joking but Iroh kept it as a family heirloom of sorts in honor of my dad. It was his last gift before he passed away.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Well, he didn’t pass away in the traditional sense, as you are aware. The Avatar told me of their encounter at the Spirit World and he seems to be doing rather well for himself.”

“I remember when Korra told us. We didn’t believe her at first but after Harmonic Convergence, there wasn’t anything that could sound far-fetched enough to be considered unbelievable.”

A moment of companionable silence ensued as both enjoyed the last remnants of their chocolate concoction. The salty breeze felt brisk against Asami’s face and a flock of seagulls indulged in aerial pirouettes over the clear, sapphire sea.

“Asami, may I ask a personal question?” 

“Uhmm, sure your highness,” replied Asami, suddenly straightening her back against the chair.

“Are you ready to become the consort of the most powerful person in the Earth Kingdom?”

“Come again?” Asami stammered, startled. Izumi was observing her through steepled fingers, golden eyes simultaneously gentle and inquisitive posing a question that Asami wasn’t sure she had considered it herself, at least not consciously. Certainly not in the sense Izumi meant.

“I heard about the latest piece of news that’s trending in the news cycle in Republic City. It must be hard to see your reputation attacked like this.”

Asami was flabbergasted, unable to muster a clever answer. Her hands balled into fists under the table.

Izumi noticed the tension and offered the magnate a conciliatory smile.

“Before you answer, let me tell you a story of a naive, idealistic heir apparent, the young woman who used to own her heart, and the struggles they faced when they came to terms with the inevitable reality that their world was about to dramatically change and things would never be the same.”

“Izumi, I mean, Your highness I…”

“Don’t worry. This is not going to take long.” Izumi’s features softened; a sympathetic chuckle reflecting the fact she had overlooked Asami’s etiquette breach by addressing her by her given name. 

“No, I mean, I wouldn’t want you to disclose information of a personal nature.”

“Don’t worry. Unfortunately, what I’m about to tell you was common knowledge at the time and it was copiously documented by both the Fire Nation and the United Republic press. Before I became the Fire Lord, I was the crown princess so I grew up used to have almost every detail of my life followed and documented even though my parents sought to provide me as normal a childhood they could, given the circumstances.”

Asami nodded. She was no princess, but as a daughter to a powerful and wealthy tycoon, she could relate to the sentiment. Her parents had done the same with her, providing her with countless opportunities for her to gather many experiences.

“Although my father’s primary responsibility was to the Fire Nation, he still shared along with Avatar Aang and Chief Sokka oversight duties to Republic City, so Air Temple Island was as much home to me as the Royal Palace was. Me, Bumi, Tenzin, Lin, and Suyin grew up together, and they were like the blood siblings I didn’t have.”

Asami opened her mouth to present a question when suddenly, the pieces of the puzzle fit inside her mind. Her eyebrows arched in acknowledgment.

“Clever girl!” Izumi exclaimed when she saw her reaction. “I see you noticed I didn’t mention Kya, and it’s exactly for the reasons you suspect.”

“So Kya was…”

“Yes, by the time I was preparing to ascend to the throne, she was my girlfriend. My father and Aang were elated of course. The prejudice against same-sex relationships in my country was a thing of the past, thanks to my father taking inspiration from Air Nomad philosophy. Katara was worried, true to her Southern Water Tribe upbringing but remained supportive. Bumi and Tenzin were the best brothers in law a woman could ask for. For a time the fact that I would no longer be the heir apparent but the Fire Lord didn’t weigh on our minds. That is until both the press and ordinary people alike brought all sorts of thorny questions to the forefront, things that neither of us had considered before. Inheritance, social status, diplomacy, political stances...I’m pretty sure you two have seen yourselves in a similar situation.”

“Yes, as a matter of fact, once we announced our engagement, Kuvira has been constantly pressured with a lot of questioning. Me too, from my company’s Board of Directors, from President Raiko, Tenzin, even from Korra,” Asami acknowledged.

Izumi took a sip of her drink before continuing with her tale. “So the day of the coronation came, and Kya and I found ourselves in the middle of a media maelstrom. I had been groomed to deal with these situations from a young age but Kya, not so much. Yes, she was Avatar Aang’s and Elder Katara’s daughter. An extremely talented bender and healer in her own right, but despite her family’s public profile, she had succeeded in keeping hers low. Now she had been tossed into the public eye because of her relationship with me. By that time, we loved each other very much, but we hadn’t reached the point in which we had seriously considered tying the knot. Kya certainly wasn’t ready for that but the palace bureaucrats and the press from both countries demanded to know if there were wedding plans for the near future, so that became the issue that put an irreconcilable wedge in our relationship. The pressure was just too much for her and despite my preparation and the best of my intentions, I was still new to this entire business of ruling over a country so duty-bound like mine. So after spending one wonderful afternoon together, Kya announced she was going to leave Air Temple Island but not to permanently move to the Fire Nation Capital with me, but to travel the world unbounded by society’s expectations. I was inconsolable for days on end until I realized I couldn’t run a country like that. So one morning I woke up, went along with my morning routine, and vowed to channel all my energies and will into my country and my duty as Fire Lord. I kept my vow and my nation has remained stable and peaceful. Marriage to a very dutiful and supportive man from a distinguished family came years later, followed by two children, both of them fit to succeed me at any moment.”

“Your highness, I’m so sorry your relationship didn’t work out. I must have been so hard.”

“It was, and I know the situation you're going through is hard on Kuvira too because I've been in her shoes. Listen to me Asami because I’ll let you in on a little secret from a ruler to the future consort of another ruler: there are things that even if she wishes desperately to share with you, she can’t because she might not even be aware she’s withholding them from you. It’s just the nature of her job, and I know you can relate to this as well. I’m pretty sure there are things about your job that you don’t disclose to her, simply because it doesn’t occur to you you can or should.”

Asami gasped. Izumi’s insight was way too close for comfort. She realized she had unwittingly put herself in this situation more times than she dared admit with Kuvira, especially when her company had threatened to pull the plug on some of Kuvira’s most ambitious projects. Asami just didn’t want to hinder Kuvira’s enthusiasm with inconsequent details like inner power struggles within her company investors.

“Serving a country in a leadership position is like having a second spouse, a very demanding one. Even if we make the most conscious effort to keep our roles compartmentalized in our minds, we will inevitably always decide in favor of our nation. I know in her heart she believes you’re the most important thing to her, but the other one she serves will always demand more and she will yield to that pressure because, in the end, it’s her duty.”

“But isn’t that unfair? She deserves happiness too after all that she’s sacrificed. _We_ deserve happiness!” Asami couldn’t help but blurt unwittingly.

Izumi adjusted her glasses and made a hand gesture that summoned a waiter with an aromatic cup of jasmine tea.

“Now that you know of my story and my personal experience, I ask you again: do you think you’re ready to face and endure the trials of being the sentimental partner of the ruler of a nation?” Her face was the picture of serenity but her eyes observed Asami intently as if trying to pry out her innermost secrets. 

Asami stared silently at the Fire Lord, a thousand thoughts colliding inside her mind and heart. She knew that at an unconscious level she had asked herself this question many times, more frequently during the past few months under the accost of the press. She loved Kuvira, there was no doubt about it. The past years they had spent together had been some of her happiest and most fulfilling. Kuvira had always been supportive of her endeavors whether they had to do with aiding her cause or not, but being the first elected president of the United Earth Provinces had proven to be a unique challenge, with everyone’s expectations weighing heavily over her. Asami’s mind went back to the ball that brought their destinies together. After a torrid night of passion, Kuvira had openly disclosed to Asami the full scope of her new role as appointed steward to an Earth Kingdom tethering in the brink of disaster and her desire to have Asami as part of the team that would bring stability and prosperity back to the nation. The choice Asami made back them changed her life and Kuvira’s, and now she understood she was facing another milestone in her life. A confident smile curved on her lips.

“Your highness, I believe I know the answer but you must excuse me. I can’t share it with you just yet.”

Izumi nodded as she gracefully lifted the cup to her lips. Her eyes had a complicit shimmer.

“In that case, I wish you and your fiance the best of luck.”

Asami tipped her head lightly. She was deeply grateful for Izumi’s well wishes but her confidence came from a source that ran deeper than luck: she had Kuvira and Kuvira had her and together they would overcome any challenge on their path. And she was determined to keep it that way.

And as she waited on Iroh's and Kuvira's return, delighting in the soft breeze and the soothing motion of the waves, a single purpose was etched on her mind:

"I'm ready to make my choice again."

_To be continued..._


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami opens up to Kuvira as she comes to terms with the lesson Firelord Izumi conveyed with her story.

The balcony from their beach guest house wasn’t as impressive in size and refinement as the Fire Lord’s but it was still quite luxurious. What it lacked in ostentation it made up with a commanding view of the eastern Ember Island bay. Asami stood at a corner, her body gently leaning forward, hands gripping loosely the wood railing. She tilted her face up and a gust of sea breeze tousled her hair like a caress. The sea hurried towards the shore, leaving behind a foamy trail over the dark volcanic sand in its retreat. The moon peeked like a shy maiden from a curtain of clouds, her silver tendrils piercing the blue-black expanse below, reaching towards the horizon and beyond. Formations of stars surrounded the satellite like tiny diamonds encrusted on a long silken cape. 

Asami’s gaze was lost in the vastness of the sea, thoughts swaying freely with the ebb and flow of the currents. The cool breeze and the hypnotic murmur of the waves felt like a balm for the restlessness that snuck in inside her heart. Her mind kept replaying the conversation with Izumi, and clarity of purpose that seemed to have been eluding her for weeks suddenly illuminated a path in front of her. She closed her eyes, filling her nostrils with the fresh, salty air. A sense of inner peace washed over her. 

Asami caught the sound of the door closing and she turned around. The time had come and she knew what she had to

“Finally! I thought this day would never end!” Kuvira exclaimed. A whistle-like sound left her pursed lips as she tossed her pumps inside the closet. 

Asami smiled as she observed the metalbender change from the green elegant summer ensemble she wore at dinner to a light yukata-like robe similar to the one she had on. Asami sat down on a long, cushioned rocking bench and patted the space beside her, beckoning Kuvira to meet her at the balcony. 

“I was starting to believe Iroh convinced you to join the Fire Nation Navy. It’s everything okay back home?”

“Yeah,” Kuvira sighed as she sat down. She eagerly rested her head over her fiance’s lap, prompting Asami to trace the contour of her jawline before nimbly undoing her braid. “Baatar was just filling me in on the day’s events. Fortunately, it was mostly routine stuff which means the country has not collapsed in my absence. Oh, and he also reminded me to fetch some premium jasmine tea for Su.” 

“Then you should get to that first thing tomorrow. You don’t want a diplomatic incident with Zaofu.”

“I know,” she chuckled under her breath. Asami bent down and placed a peck over her right temple and she closed her eyes, lulled to relaxation by the sound of the waves swaying and the soothing effect of Asami’s fingers on her hair. 

“That feels good. I think I’m a little sunburnt from my nautical expedition. I think I’ve had enough of seafaring adventures for the rest of our stay.”

“At least you got to do all the exciting, fun stuff. Half of my day was spent waiting for my audience with a bunch of crusty, old men. As usual, I was the only woman and the youngest of the bunch to boot.”

“And the prettiest of course,” affirmed Kuvira. “So, how did it go? We could barely talk during dinner with half of the Fire Nation nobility hovering around us, but it was obvious you got on the Firelord’s good side.”

“To be honest, It went better than I’d expected. Not only did she have knowledge of the main points of my plan, but she also raised some very interesting questions and I had little to explain. I felt the ministers’ pain because I’m sure they felt as useful as wallpaper.”

Kuvira snickered. “Yeah, my officials accuse me of making them feel useless because I still struggle to delegate. I really need to stop trying to control everything.”

“Yes you do, you don’t have to pretend you’re on top of everything” chided Asami gently. “By the way, that nasty piece of the press made it all the way here quicker than I had anticipated.” 

Kuvira sat up startled.

“It did? Asami I’m so sorry!” she blurted apologetically. “I shouldn’t have dismissed it as something trivial. What did the Firelord say?”

“Well, for starters, Future Industries was added to the royal shortlist of companies vetted for the next bidding process.”

“I’m so happy and relieved to hear that,” Kuvira beamed.

“But that wasn’t the only surprising thing that happened. In fact, that’s just the beginning. Pay attention because this is going to surprise you,” Asami announced. 

By the time Asami finished recounting her conversation with Izumi, Kuvira hung to every word completely enthralled.

“Wow! I wouldn’t have suspected that Aang’s daughter and the Firelord’s daughter used to be an item. And the part about the scrutiny from the press and government officials, ugh, I can feel it hard. It’s just like us now.”

“I’m glad you caught on the similarities. You realize Izumi didn’t share this just to make small talk with me. This was a cautionary tale.”

Kuvira gasped, alarmed. 

“I have no intentions of giving up on you!”

Asami’s lips curved into a gentle smile. The steeled determination in Kuvira’s eyes proved beyond any doubt what she was about to propose was in their best interests. 

“I know it and I love you for that, but the message that Izumi wanted to convey was for me. I realize that deep inside, I’ve always known it would come down to this but denial and self-delusion are powerful drugs and I’ve been telling myself the situation was manageable but today Izumi made me realize the truth. She just steered me in the right direction. I can’t keep delaying the inevitable. ”

“Asami please,” Kuvira pleaded as she placed her hands over Asami’s shoulders. “I’ll be more supportive. I’ll do whatever it takes, anything, but don’t give up on us!”

“Never,” Asami vowed. One of her hands went to cup her cheek, elegant fingers tracing gently the metalbender’s strong jawline.

“I have a proposal for you: If I do this and you accept, we’ll eliminate the main source for those accusations of corruption and favoritism. Kuvira, upon my return to Republic City I will announce that I'll be stepping down as CEO of Future Industries”

“What? No, you can’t! Asami, I can’t accept this!” Kuvira exclaimed, dismayed.

“I’ve made my choice. More than three years ago I chose to throw my lot with you when many saw stabilizing the Earth Kingdom as a lost cause and I’m so proud we proved them all wrong. We’ve come too far to fail now and I won’t let anything sabotage what we’ve achieved. Besides, I didn't say I was retiring. I will defer the day to day operations to my CFO and the Board.”

“But what will you do? I seriously doubt you’ll just stay back doing nothing. This is the company you’ve poured your own body and soul to rebuild. I can’t seriously believe you’ll just throw your hard work away just like that.”

“And I won’t. You know me too well to think I would do something like that. What I’ll do is that I will focus on my true passion: inventing. Lately, I’ve been itching to hunker down on my workshop to test my new concepts but managing the company and handling the increased public attention has consumed all my time and creativity. I need to create, to do something with my hands before I get blocked with all these ideas stirring inside my mind without an outlet. I can’t wait to change into my coveralls and start tinkering in the workshop until my nails are dirty with grime and grease.”

Asami stopped when she noticed Kuvira staring at her with a curious expression.

“What’s with the weird look. I’m sorry I can look like a fashion model all the time,” the engineer remarked indignantly.

Kuvira caught Asami’s pout and suddenly slapped her tights, guffawing. “You’re kidding me, right? You have no idea how amazing you look in those mechanic’s coveralls. It’s a delight to see your work because you look so happy and comfortable in your shop dismantling an engine. I don’t care if you flaunt a designer’s dress or if you’re in a tank top and baggy pants, I want you just the same. But between you and me, that look on you, it's such a turn on.”

The metalbender arched an eyebrow suggestively and Asami uttered an audible groan, playfully slapping Kuvira’s shoulder. 

“And now she tells me! Well, If we’re going, to be honest here, I admit I miss your uniform. Don’t get me wrong, you’re quite attractive in your civvies but you cut a very dashing figure in uniform, missy.”

Kuvira flashed a crooked grin. “I can always bring it back just for you. But seriously, are you sure you want to go through with this? Future Industries is your life. I might appear I don’t care about your side of things but I do, a lot.”

“I know and I’m sorry I doubted you. I shouldn’t have said those things to you. I was just so frustrated and angry and tired, so tired…” 

Kuvira brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. “That’s okay. You had a good reason to be angry.” 

“Still, it was uncalled for. I’m just glad that once I cut back on work, it will be so much easier to deal with our schedules. Honestly, I don’t know how we managed to pull this trip off. Scheduling has been a nightmare now that we have to accommodate so many interviews about our engagement.”

“Told you we should have just eloped,” Kuvira quipped with a smirk.

“Don’t tempt me. This place is amazing for an impromptu wedding,” Asami exclaimed with a grin of her own. “So, can I count on your support?” The engineer queried expectantly, gazing deeply into her fiance’s eyes as she gathered her hands with her own.

“If that’s what you want, then yes.”

“Kuvira, I don’t want you to think that this is somehow your fault. I knew what I was getting myself into when you proposed to me,” Asami affirmed as she traced the silver and platinum band on her ring finger. “I’m so proud of what I’ve accomplished with Future Industries but I want this more. I want us, together. Besides, this is not permanent. I’ve been needing to stand back to get my head in order and this media insanity has made it harder for me to concentrate. Once the public curiosity dies down, I can go back to lead. I just don’t want us to end like Izumi and Kya. Call me a sappy romantic but I want a happy ending.”

Kuvira brought Asami into her arms in a tight embrace. “I swear I won’t let you down.” Her voice was husky, drowned with emotion.

Asami stared at her fiance lovingly, a mischievous smile curving on her mouth.

“Don’t you think I deserve a kiss for this?”

Kuvira chuckled as she titled Asami’s chin up. She traced the corners of her lips with her thumbs, prompting them to part. 

“You deserve that and much more.”

And with that, Kuvira proceeded to put actions into her words.

~oOo~

It was a perfect day for the beach and Asami was making the most of it by sunbathing on a quiet corner of the most exclusive strip of the island. Many of the guests had already vacated the premises to prepare for the evening festivities. The ones closest to Asami were either napping or reading under the shaded comfort of a beach umbrella. Giddy laughs could be heard over the splashing of the waves as other guests took refreshing dips in the turquoise waters. A gust of wind blew her wide-brimmed hat away but she didn’t feel like standing up and recovering it, so she just adjusted her sunglasses and turned on her stomach to even her tan while she waited for Kuvira to return from her private meeting with Firelord Izumi. 

“Your suntan is coming out great,” a raspy voice whispered in her ear. Strong hands ran slowly over her shoulders and back. Asami felt a cool, soothing sensation spread over the area that Kuvira touched.

“I fell asleep,” Asami drawled groggily. 

“Yes, you did. I caught your sunhat on my way here. It got stuck on a rock.”

“Yeah, I didn't feel like retrieving it. I was too comfortable here.”

“I can see that. How does it feel?” Kuvira had just finished applying the suntan lotion over her arms and back and now was working her way down Asami’s legs.

“Very good,” she hummed contentedly. “How was your meeting?”

“It went well. By the way, we’re guests of honor for tonight’s ceremonies for the Ember Island Summer Festival. Izumi herself will be preceding. I wanted to relax and soak in the water for the rest of the day but I guess some protocolar obligations are unavoidable. At least I got to see your new swimsuit.”

“If you're done with my back, let me turn around so you can continue with the rest,” Asami said as she turned around and sat down with her legs extended. Kuvira nervously slid her sunglasses up the bridge of her nose as she felt a blush unrelated to the sun spread across her face. The crimson bathing suit proved a striking contrast against the pale sun-kissed skin. The low cut of the top garment emphasized the cleavage between her breasts and the metalbender’s eyes inevitably paused there longer than was polite to do in public.

“Do you like it?” Asami tilted her head to the side, her abundant dark hair bouncing over her left shoulder.

Kuvira cleared her throat. “I prefer to give you my opinion in private if you catch my drift. Would you be disappointed if I told you I'd rather not stay here for too long?”

Asami threw her head back and laughed. “Not at all, but you should at least dip your toes into the water. It’s perfect.”

“I was thinking about going for a swim. The water looks divine,” Kuvira noted, shielding her eyes from the sun.

Asami stood up. “I’ll join you. I’m pretty sure we’ll provide a great photo op for Monday’s newspaper.”

Kuvira let out a sigh as she disrobed, revealing a green and silver one-piece bathing suit. Asami nodded in approval, allowing a subtle appreciative hum to escape her lips as she began to apply sunscreen over her toned arms and back.

“I can’t wait to return to the boring section of the news,” the metalbender remarked, moving her hair to the side to avoid getting in the way of Asami. After she completed applying the lotion over her fiance’s exposed limbs, Asami smirked. 

“You know well that ain’t happening, love.” She dove for a quick peck as she reached for Kuvira’s hand and began walking towards the sea. 

“Now let’s go, the water awaits.”

~oOo~

“Who was at the door ‘Sami?” Kuvira exclaimed, trying to project her voice over the steady sound of the shower stream. She was working a lather on her lush, dark hair leisurely. They still had some hours for themselves before the traditional procession preceding the opening of the summer festival began. 

“It was from the cultural attache’s office,” Asami replied as entered the bathroom. Her hair was still damp from the shower she had taken before Kuvira.

“They sent typical Fire Nation outfits for us. Oh, and your request for jasmine tea was fulfilled. Crisis with Zaofu averted!”

“That should keep me in Suyin’s good graces for a while.”

“And this came from Izumi’s personal aide. We’ve been treated with chocolate straight from the Fire islands.”

“You should become my ambassador to the Fire Nation,” Kuvira jested. “Genuine chocolate from the Sun Warriors is an exquisite treat indeed!”

Asami chuckled. She untied the knot that held her bathrobe and it soon pooled on her ankles in a heap. “I’m flattered but no, thank you. It’s the workshop for me now. I’ll leave the politics to you.” 

She stepped inside the shower and found Kuvira under the spray rinsing the soapy remnants of shampoo off her hair. She took a moment to look at her fiance, delighting in the sight of her strong limbs and firm torso. If there was something she admired from her it was her tenacity and her discipline, displayed in her ironclad commitment to maintaining her fitness routine despite difficult work schedules. For Kuvira it was more than just for health concerns or vanity, Asami came to learn over the years. Kuvira’s mental sharpness benefited greatly from her physical fitness and for Asami, Kuvira truly embodied the saying _a healthy mind in a healthy body_.

Kuvira was now applying the conditioner when Asami moved behind her. “Here, let me help you with that,” she offered as she massaged her scalp.

“Thanks, that feels good. You know what? I’m glad we took the time for this trip.”

“Me too. It has been a welcome change of pace and scenery. And speaking of scenery, you caused quite a stir in your bathing suit. The Fire Nation prided themselves in having the most attractive ruler in all the Four Nations, that is until you came along,” Asami commented as she removed the product from her hair.

Kuvira turned around and the engineer snickered at her wry expression. “You’re starting to sound like the headlines of those wretched gossip columns,” the metalbender complained, rolling her eyes.

“Well, in this case, they’re not wrong,” Asami affirmed coyly as her eyes traced a path from the piercing green eyes downwards and then back up. “We have to work on your tan lines though.”

Kuvira chuckled as she made a gesture with her hands and the spray of the showerhead trickled down until it stopped. She grabbed two large fluffy towels and gave one to Asami as they took turns assisting in drying each other. She was hanging the damp towels over the towel rack when Asami’s arms linked sensually around her waist. 

“And what was it that you wanted to tell me about my bathing suit,” Asami inquired seductively. 

The metalbender turned around, flashing a mischievous grin. She gently guided Asami until her back encountered the smooth surface of the tiled wall. Kuvira leaned forward, her lips ghosting over Asami’s pale neck.

“That I could not wait until I could take it off,” Kuvira whispered to her ear as her teeth found her earlobe and gave it a playful tug. Her warm breath tickled Asami’s neck, triggering an involuntary shiver and Asami sighed. Asami placed a hand over the back of Kuvira’s neck, bringing her face closer until the tip of their noses touched.

“I’ve seen to have done that already. Disappointed?” Asami remarked with mock remorse. 

“Not at all.” Kuvira’s voice was warm and inviting. She brushed her index finger over Asami’s lower lip, coaxing her mouth to open. Asami gazed at her deeply, a quiet beckoning shimmering in the bright green eyes. Kuvira’s finger slid half an inch inside and Asami bit on it gently before swallowing it completely, earning her a low sigh from Kuvira. Her middle finger came to join the index and Asami took them inside eagerly. Her eyes never left Kuvira’s as the metalbender slowly slid her fingers inside Asami’s mouth, with slow deliberate moves. Kuvira’s knuckles scraped against Asami’s sharp teeth, providing an alluring contrast to the softness of her tongue. The metalbender sunk her digits past the knuckles and Asami moaned deeply. Her core stirred in protest, yearning achingly for the same treatment. 

“Do you want me?” Kuvira asked, her voice engulfed in a raspy whisper that unleashed a jolt down Asami’s spine. A devilish smile curved in her lips when she withdrew her hand. 

Asami captured Kuvira’s lips as her sole reply. It was at first a gentle caress that soon became demanding when their mouths engaged in a battle for dominance. Asami’s teeth caught Kuvira’s lower lip, the tip of her tongue darting forward to savor the contour of the metalbender’s mouth before it slipped inside deeply, prompting a stifled moan from Kuvira. Asami’s mouth moved away from the metalbender’s swollen lips and engaged in a quest towards her sharp jawline, tracing a journey from her ear down the base of her neck. She paused as she peppered subtle kisses over Kuvira’s shoulders and clavicle at an unhurried pace, her lips barely brushing her skin. Kuvira sighed, pleased as she ran her fingers down Asami’s back, her hand settling possessively at the juncture just above her butt. Suddenly, Asami’s mouth clamped down over Kuvira’s neck, sensing her pulse beat under her tongue. Kuvira hissed and Asami sucked hard until she left a red bruise. 

“Does that answer your question?” challenged Asami, her fingers intertwining with Kuvira’s damp hair as her hips gyrated invitingly against the metalbender.

“Loud and clear,” Kuvira affirmed, as she dove down for another kiss, her hands running over every inch of Asami’s body. Desire was being fueled with every single of Asami’s deliberate thrusts against her solid frame and in every delighted moan. The steam from the hot shower had already dissipated but the heat from their own bodies took over with a flame that menaced to consume them both. A pleasurable warmth spread all over her nerve endings, a heady sensation taking over her senses, seeking to touch and taste and feel her lover until she could take no more. Without warning, Kuvira lifted Asami up, encouraging her to surround her waist with her legs, making their way out of the bathroom and towards the bed. The backs of Kuvira’s legs collided with the bed and they collapsed in a heap of limbs intertwined against each other. Kuvira straddled the taller woman, engaging in a systematic exploration of Asami’s suntanned skin, reveling with reverent lips and fingers in the contrast between the paler skin that had been covered by cloth and the darker one exposed to the sun’s caress. Kuvira captured one pink nipple with her lips and Asami let out a throaty gasp, arching her back as her fingers sunk deep into Kuvira’s hair, prompting her to stay in place. Kuvira didn't require additional motivation to do so and soon her tongue lashed around the taut peak, savoring how it hardened inside her mouth. Soon her hand began a dangerous journey downwards, slithering down Asami’s flat stomach, pausing to dip a finger inside her navel before it kept sliding down. Kuvira placed her knee to part Asami’s legs and as she kept hovering her lover’s breasts with her mouth, her hand began to caress her inner thigh.

“Ku...veera…” Asami groaned in shuddered gasps, her nails raking down her lover’s back. 

“Yeah?” the metalbender replied hoarsely as she gently bit a pink nipple.

“I want to touch you, now!” Asami demanded with a growl. 

Kuvira arched an eyebrow as a pleasurable shiver ran down her spine. She sat up as she glanced at Asami in all her naked glory and her breath caught on her throat, overwhelmed by sheer want. Asami’s abundant hair was spilled in disarray over the pillow. Red marks of her doing dotted her fair skin. She was looking at her through half-closed lids, a challenge flashing in her green eyes darkened with lust. Kuvira inhaled deeply as she felt a familiar stirring between her legs. She couldn’t wait any longer to be ravished by her.

“What are you waiting for then? Touch me.” 

Kuvira’s words were all the encouragement Asami required. Soon it was Kuvira who laid on her back with Asami wreaking havoc over her senses, writhing desperately under her ministrations. Asami wasted no time in getting what she wanted and after capturing her mouth in a heated kiss, her lips traced a path down Kuvira’s torso, pausing to feast on the dark peaks. Asami pressed them between her thumb and forefinger in a rolling motion before doing the same thing with her mouth and teeth. Kuvira trembled as her hips rocked in abandon against Asami, desperate for a deeper, more intimate touch. 

“Ah..asami, please…” the metalbender moaned haltingly. Suddenly, a throaty whimper rewarded Asami’s ears as elegant fingers plunged deep into Kuvira’s core. It was now Asami who gazed breathlessly at the spectacle in front of her. Kuvira’s strong legs clung to her waist tightly. Sweat beaded over her forehead. Her hair fell in all its messy magnificence over her shoulders and neck, barely concealing the red marks that Asami had left behind in her path. Her cheeks were flushed and when Asami curved her index finger inside, a hiss escaped through Kuvira’s clenched teeth as she threw her head back. The raw, primal power Asami exerted at this very moment intoxicated her, fueling her hunger for the woman underneath her. It was something Asami knew she would never get enough of.

“Don’t stop...don’t fucking stop!” Kuvira commanded when Asami entered her again, her fingers curving deep inside. Kuvira’s hips arched against her hand and Asami quickened the rhythm of her thrusts as she pressured her swollen nub with her palm. Kuvira’s breathing came in ragged gasps now, her hands flailing at the sides grasping for purchase as she sensed the impending release fast approaching. Asami felt her hand cramping but she didn’t care. Her only purpose now was to guide Kuvira to a glorious climax.

“Asami!” Kuvira shouted. Her inner muscles contracted tightly against Asami’s digits as a powerful orgasm rocked through her core, her body taut like a bowstring before it finally slackened, sated. As Kuvira gasped, Asami gathered her in her arms, resting her head over her chest as she sensed the drumming of her heart steady under her ear. 

“You’re amazing,” Kuvira whispered breathlessly against the top of her head.

“You’re not so bad either,” Asami jested as she brushed aside the hair that fell over her brow. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to elope? I’m starting to believe our honeymoon here would be unforgettable,” she proposed with a lopsided grin.

“Perhaps in our next life but for now we have to go with what we already planned unless we really want to stir a diplomatic conflict between the United Republic and the United Earth Provinces.”

“Yeah, I know...politics. Asami…” 

“Hmm?” The engineer looked up and caught a mischievous shimmer in Kuvira’s eyes.

“I wasn’t done yet when you interrupted me.”

Asami flashed a wide smile. “You want to take over?”

“I don’t mind taking it from the top,” the metalbender affirmed with a sensuous lilt.

“Me neither.” 

Kuvira maneuvered Asami to her back as she brought their lips together for a hungry kiss. Asami moaned delightedly as she traced the muscles of her lover’s arms. Suddenly, Asami gasped, breaking the kiss when she felt Kuvira’s fingers sneaking into her slick entrance. A pang of desire hit Asami like a gale. Another moan was coaxed out of her when Kuvira entered her again, deeper this time. A third one was stifled when Kuvira’s mouth clamped over her lips as her tongue sought to follow the pace of her hand inside her lover.

“Liar...” Asami muttered breathlessly when she broke for air. Her body writhed hard against Kuvira, seeking to deepen her intimate caress.

“You wouldn’t have lasted if I had started again...I know you well,” she asserted as she palmed Asami’s aching numb.

“Indeed you do….” her words trailed off in a shuddered cry. She was right. She could already feel the stirrings of her release fast approaching. She heard Kuvira’s wicked laughter but she was too overwhelmed by desire to even muster a weak protest.

And as Asami rose to the heights of pleasure, the last thing she saw before Kuvira buried herself between her legs was the penetrating gaze of the woman she chose conveying without words her love.

~oOo~

Midnight had arrived and this year’s first day of the festival had been blessed with a clear sky perfect for a fireworks display. From every balcony and every home on the island, rich and humble alike waited with bated breath the display of light and colors. Standing in the honored company of the members of the Royal Family at their beach house, Kuvira and Asami also stood side by side, Asami’s fingers wrapped around lightly around Kuvira’s forearm. They were both dressed in the style of the citizens of the Fire Nation and a very skilled hairdresser had even arranged Kuvira’s hair with a top knot to denote her rank as president of a nation. An elaborated green and black headpiece provided an elegant finishing touch. As Asami eyed Kuvira while she made small talk with the Northern Water Tribe ambassador, she concluded that her future wife successfully pulled off Fire Nation fashion with elegance and grace. 

Firelord Izumi made the rounds with her son and daughter at each side, acknowledging their honored guests and when she noticed the visiting couple, she gave them a subtle nod. Asami thought she had seen Izumi’s eyes narrow behind the lenses and blushed profusely, feeling suddenly very self-conscious of the mark she had at the base of her neck. She had applied a generous layer of concealing makeup to Kuvira and herself. As they dressed for the occasion, a quick assessment revealed upon its wake, their unleashed passion had left behind visible marks over their skin. Asami fell herself fluster deeper when the image of the hickey she left Kuvira just on top of her right breast flashed quickly on her head. Asami mustered a nervous smile and Firelord Izumi adjusted her glasses and smiled back amiably. If she noticed the indiscretion, she didn’t let it show. Asami sighed in relief, suddenly now realizing she had been holding her breath all this time.

“Sami, are you okay?” inquired Kuvira gently.

Asami nodded, basking in the warm gaze of the deep forest green eyes that stood out prominently over a sea of red and black.

“I’ve never been better,” she affirmed. Kuvira placed a discreet peck over her temple and as the excited chatter of the guests signaled the start of the display, Asami leaned against her fiance’s shoulder. As the display of sound and color against the sky enraptured everyone, Asami closed her eyes for an instant, the certainty of her renewed choice cementing inside her heart. It felt as palpable and real as the ring in her hand.

And as her eyes went to the shimmering colors, Asami made a wish: 

“I wish for many years of festivals and fireworks together, Kuvira.”

**_~The End~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the wait for chapter two was worthwhile. I never really know what to expect of these two and once again, they have surpassed my expectations. I had a lot of fun with this story and hopefully, so will you. Feel free to share your thoughts and thank you for taking the time to read.
> 
> Until the next one!

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally planned this story as a one-shot but since it was running longer than intended, I've decided to make it a two-parter. Hopefully, you'll stay around for the conclusion of this story.
> 
> See you in chapter 2!


End file.
